Training Sessions
by ebineez01
Summary: Jack runs Gwen through some extreme training exercises
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked up from his paperwork as Gwen stalked past his office for the third time in the last ten minutes; he smiled and shook his head as he looked back to his work.

Five minutes later he looked up to see her leant against his doorframe, leaning back in his chair he raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

"I'm bored," she complained as she walked across the floor to drop into the chair across from him.

"I see," he replied leaning forward to rest his chin on his linked fingers. "Well have you..."

"Done it," she replied.

"Okay, how about..."

"Finished that too."

"Go home then," he suggested a smile quirking his lips at the look that crossed her face.

"Rhys is working back all week," she sighed. "A big audit on next week or something...I don't feel like sitting around alone."

Jack's interest peaked. "Is Ruth working back with him?"

She frowned slightly. "I suppose so...why?"

He shook his head slightly. "No reason."

"I could murder a good coffee right now," she sighed.

Jack chuckled. "I miss him too."

"How is his Nan?" she asked of Ianto's grandmother who'd had a bad fall recently.

"She's getting better but still needs help getting around," he replied. "He says he'll be with her for at least another week."

Gwen dropped her head onto his desk. "I'm bored!" she sighed again. She heard him open his desk drawer and put something onto the desktop; she looked up to see what he'd placed on the desk.

"Rubber bullets," he explained as she looked to him.

"Rubber bullets?" she questioned. "For what exactly?"

"Training," he replied smiling. "Think of it as...extreme paintball."

"You can't be serious," she cried as she caught on to his intention.

"I never joke about training my team," he said seriously.

"Okay," she replied carefully. "Tell me exactly what you have in mind."

He shrugged. "We run around the lower levels," he replied. "Whoever gets shot in the ass first loses."

"Again...you can't be serious!?"

"Come on," he urged. "You're bored...it'll be fun...plus training!"

She looked down at the box on the desk. "They fit your gun," she said. "Where are mine?"

"You don't need them."

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to shoot at you with live rounds."

He grinned as he stood and pulled his Webley from its holster at his belt. "You'd have to see me to shoot at me," he joked as he exchanged the rounds.

"You know," she stated. "I reckon I just about could shoot you! Where are my rounds?"

Laughing Jack reached back into his draw pulling out a box of rubber bullets to fit her Sig.

"So how do we do this?" she asked as they walked together to the lower levels of the Hub.

Stopping Jack looked at her. "I go one way...you go the other," he smiled. "Count to two hundred...then start hunting."

Her heart beat in her chest as her adrenalin kicked into gear.

Just as they were about to move Jack grabbed her arm. "You wanna make this more interesting?"

"More interesting than possibly being shot in the arse with a rubber bullet?"

"A wager of sorts."

"What sort of wager?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well...if I win," he started.

"Yes?"

He looked as if he were thinking it over. "How about if I win you tell me something that you've never told anyone else...a secret no one else knows."

This didn't sound too bad. "Okay," she agreed. "And if I win?"

"Same deal," he said.

This really sparked her interest – any opportunity to find out something about Jack was golden.

"Deal," she said before she moved off in the direction Jack had indicated to her.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed as pain shot through her.

Jack laughed. "You knew the rules...you lost."

She couldn't believe he had found her so fast. She hadn't looked at her watch, but thought it must've taken all of ten minutes. "You could've just said 'freeze' or something," she yelled. "You didn't have to shoot me in the arse! That bloody hurts!"

"Believe me," he said to her. "I know!"

"So what the hell!?"

"If this was real life Gwen, the bad guy isn't just gonna say freeze and then you have a good laugh...he's gonna pull the trigger."

Gwen could see his point; she also thought he seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

They walked back to his office – a little more slowly than when they had walked out.

"So spill," Jack said as he dropped into his chair.

Gwen was about to take a seat in the other chair – thinking better of it. "What?"

"The bet remember!?"

"Oh...right," she replied. "The bet."

"Yeah...and it's gotta be good," he warned. "Not something like 'I stole a Mars Bar when I was twelve'."

She thought a moment and he could see on her face the moment she came to her decision; he leaned forward expectantly.

"I..." she looked at him now. "I...shagged my roommate when I was at college."

He kept his eyes on hers. "And?" he prompted.

"And what?"

"That's all I get?" he complained. "You tell me you shagged your roommate and then leave me hanging?"

"You want details?" she laughed.

"Ahhhh...yeah..."

"Ahhhh...no...that wasn't the deal." She looked at her watch. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "I totally lost track of time...I told Rhys I'd be home when he got there and that was an hour ago."

"So you're leaving?"

"Yep," she said as she headed for his door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack stood and watched her until the big cog door slid into place behind her, deciding he'd definitely have to make sure he won their next training session.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: rated R more than M really here people. So if you're a young-un or just don't wanna look at the rude bits – turn away now & forget this fic ever happened

Gwen jumped as she ran the soap over her sore behind. "Bastard," she said under her breath not able to suppress the smile that came to her lips at the thought of him. The water was hot and soothing, and she let her soapy hands move back around to her breasts as she continued to think of her boss.

"Bloody hell Gwen!" Rhys exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What?" she asked, startled at his outburst.

"Your arse," he elaborated.

"Oh that was Jack," she replied absently, only thinking about how that sounded after it came out of her mouth.

Rhys folded his arms across his chest raising his eyebrows in silent query.

"We were training last night in the tunnels below the Hub," she explained as she turned the water off and got out of the shower.

"And?" he prompted, when it seemed she was going no further.

"He shot me in the arse with a rubber bullet," she finished, grabbing her towel.

Rhys walked up behind her taking the towel and wrapping his arms around her. "I told you he was an arsehole."

"I let him know that in no uncertain terms I'll tell you," she replied.

"I'm sure there must be a law against that somewhere," Rhys reasoned. "Clause 103.4 of the OH&S Legislation...'You do not have to be shot in the arse by your twat of a boss'."

Gwen laughed as she turned in his arms and started to nuzzle his neck.

"Ah...easy now luv," he said as he eased her away from him with a peck on the cheek. "I'm running late this morning as it is." He noticed the small pout that appeared. "I'll take a raincheck though."

She smiled and swatted him on the arm. "Yeah...get off with you then...wouldn't want to keep Ruth waiting."

"Remember I have another late night tonight," he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I know...you told me late nights all week," she reminded him.

"I did too," he smiled as he popped his head back in the door. "See you tonight then."

Gwen towelled her hair dry and walked to the bedroom; it really was too bad that Rhys couldn't go in half an hour late she thought. Then another thought occurred to her as she opened her knicker drawer. Taking a quick peek out the window to make sure Rhys' car was gone she delved into the drawer pulling out several items; getting comfortable on the bed she noticed the time. "Oh well," she said out loud to the empty flat. "Jack won't mind if I'm a bit late." _Especially if he knew what you were doing_, her mind said back. And with that thought in mind she proceeded to help herself release all the pent up energy she still had from last night.

"Well good morning," Jack said to her from the coffee machine as she walked through the cog door.

"Morning," she replied. She stowed her bag at her desk and walked up to join him. "You better hope Ianto doesn't notice you've been using that," she warned.

"Ianto notices everything," he replied. "But I have ways of distracting him."

"I'm sure you do," she replied, her voice sounding a little huskier than she'd intended it to.

Jack looked at her, a smile spreading across his features.

"What?" she asked, a little unnerved.

"You're looking radiant this morning," he observed.

She frowned at him slightly.

"Rhys go in late to work this morning?" he fished, not taking his eyes from hers.

She looked away, the colour rising in her cheeks. "No, he didn't actually," she replied.

Jack just raised his eyebrows at the picture that now conjured in his mind. _Good for you, _he thought.

_Bloody Jack Harkness, _Gwen thought as she took her coffee back to her desk. _How could the man possibly know that!?_

They passed another uneventful day catching up on long forgotten paperwork; they ordered pizza for dinner, and laughed as they reminisced about how Gwen had first entered the Torchwood Hub carrying pizzas as a cover.

But they both had the same thing on their minds. Jack wondered whether Gwen was going to stay around tonight; Gwen wondered if Jack was going to offer more training. Finally Jack decided to just jump in and ask.

"So...you up for another round?"

Gwen looked at him. "I should try to redeem myself after last night," she replied her heart beginning to pound already.

Jack grinned. "Let's load up then," he said, as he pulled the rubber bullets from his desk drawer once again.

They stood in the same spot they had last night, weapons loaded, blood pumping.

"So tonight's wager," Jack began.

She turned towards him raising an eyebrow.

"You win," he said trying to keep a straight face. "And I tell you something about me no one else knows...standing bet from last night. I win and I get the details of what you told me last night."

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "Deal." They moved off in the same directions they had last night.

Every nerve in Gwen's body was on hyper-alert, she was determined not to let him sneak up on her this time. She checked her watch – they'd been at it for nearly an hour. _How did the bastard manage to catch me in only fifteen minutes last night? _she wondered. And then she felt it - the muzzle of his gun pressed to her back.

"Freeze," he whispered in her ear.

She could hear the smile in his voice, and when she turned to face him she could see the grin on his face. "Shit!"

"Now now," he admonished. "At least I didn't shoot you this time."

"Yeah thanks for that," she replied a little sarcastically. But she really was glad that he hadn't shot her again.

As they walked back to Jack's office Gwen tried not to think about the bet they had made on the outcome of tonight's training session. If she didn't bring it up - maybe he'd just forget. _Yeah right! _

Jack dropped into his chair, his boots going up on his desk. "You did good tonight," he said to her as she entered his office.

She shot him a look.

"No really," he continued. "You gave me a good run down there."

She sat in the chair opposite him. After a few moments she broke the silence. "You're really going to make me give you all the details of...of what I told you last night?"

"A bet's a bet," he replied as he swung his legs down leaning forward. Jack looked at her then rose from his chair. Walking around his desk he held out his hand to her. "Come on."

"What?" she asked, looking from his hand back to his face.

"Come on," he said again, a little more insistently this time.

Gwen took his hand and he pulled her from her seat and led her to the lounge that now occupied the far wall of his office.

"Sit," he ordered, as he let go of her hand to turn on a lamp that sat next to the lounge. He walked to the door of his office and flicked off the switch for the main lights.

She watched as he walked back to her settling next to her on the lounge, but not close enough to be touching.

"Is that any better?" he asked her softly.

Gwen thought for a second, and she had to admit that the small gesture had put her more at ease. She nodded.

"Good...now...you were going to tell me a story Gwen," he said so quietly that she hardly heard him, not noticing that she'd subconsciously moved closer to him to try to hear him better. Of course, he knew the effect his low voice would have. He always did.

"Ahh...yeah...well," she stammered not sure of how to begin. "So I shagged my roommate...you knew that much."

"It's okay," he soothed sensing her trouble, but not willing to let her off the hook. "Just start at the beginning...where were you?"

This was easier. "We were in our room," she replied. "We'd just gotten back from the showers...all the dorm housing had a communal bathroom," she explained turning her head to look at him. She realised how tense her own body was when she saw how relaxed his was.

Taking a deep breath she let herself sit back against the plush lounge, and thought about what she was going to say next.

Jack could see the thoughts crossing her mind even in the low light of the lamp. "Don't think about what you're going to say," he told her. "Close your eyes."

Gwen looked at him a moment then did as he told her.

"Now picture your old dorm room in your mind," he said. "You there?"

She nodded silently.

"Good...now just remember...and tell me what you see."

Gwen's brow furrowed slightly as she did what he told her – and she was there – back in her old dorm room. "We decided to watch a movie," she said seeing herself inserting a disk into the small DVD player. "The TV was only small you see, so Jen used to lay on my bed with me so she could see better."

"What movie were you watching?" his soft voice cut in.

"You'll laugh," she replied, cracking one eyelid to look over at him.

He smiled at her. "Close your eyes...and no I won't." The easy banter was putting her at ease, asking small inconsequential questions to start with, getting her to relax.

"Dirty Dancing," she smiled, her eyes closed once more.

"Hey," he started. "I have spent many a lonely night drooling over that movie!"

"So," she continued. "We were watching Patrick Swayze do his thing for like the hundredth time, and then Jen shifted on the bed, and I remember her leg rubbing up against mine."

"What were you wearing?"

"The usual teenage girl bed attire," she responded. "Knickers and a t-shirt."

He swallowed. "Teenage?" he queried.

"Yeah," she replied unaware of what her words were already doing to him. "I was nineteen...I think I was about two months from my twentieth birthday."

The image of a nineteen year old Gwen on her small dorm room bed wearing only knickers and a t-shirt with another similarly aged and attired girl laying next to her filled his head. "So her leg rubbed against yours," he prompted, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

"Yeah...the movie got to the part where Johnny and Baby are practicing for the big dance number at the other hotel and there Patrick Swayze is with no shirt and this amazing body...like no boy we've ever seen...and Jen starts squirming around on the bed a bit so her leg is rubbing up against mine."

_Squirming around? Oh shit! _

"The room is dark...the only light coming from the TV...but when I look over to her I can see she's..." Gwen stopped here, getting a little embarrassed.

"Go on," Jack soothed. "You can tell me."

"Well...she's got her hand in her pants...and she's rubbing herself...and that's why all the squirming..."

"And what did you do?" he whispered.

"I looked back to the TV and tried to pretend I hadn't seen anything...but I couldn't...knowing that she was lying there next to me doing that..." Gwen's voice faltered slightly before she continued. "It turned me on so much...that I...that I wanted to be doing the same thing...so I reached down and started to stroke myself."

Jack was just about to fucking burst here! He couldn't believe what Gwen was telling him – and the thought that he was the only person she had ever told about this made it that much sweeter.

"So Jen must've felt me start to move as well...'cause before I know it I feel her hand on mine..." Gwen could no longer hear the sounds of the Hub around her, she was back in her dorm room all those years ago. She could feel her breathing becoming a little ragged as her blood pounded low in her core at the memory so long forgotten. "I looked at her and she was looking straight at me...and we both sort of just moved at the same time...and the kiss was amazing...all soft...but rough at the same time...you know what I mean?"

This was the first time she'd actually spoken straight to him and he had to clear his throat before he replied now. "Ahh...yeah...I do..."

She smiled a secret smile. "I thought you would," she whispered huskily.

_Oh God! _he thought. He'd never been so turned on without anyone touching him before.

"The kiss seemed to last forever...then Jen moved...her hands on my tits...her face between my legs..."

Jack thought he would have zipper tracks on his cock for sure when he finally released it he was straining that hard against his trousers.

"The things she did with her fingers and her tongue..."

He watched Gwen as she told her tale – how her brow furrowed, her nails digging into the seat of the lounge as she moved around almost imperceptibly.

"I think that was my first real orgasm, from Jens tongue...it was the best one I'd ever had at any rate...then she kissed me and I tasted myself on her...and I liked it..."

_Jesus Christ! _Jack wondered when he'd become a Christian.

"So then I wondered what she'd taste like...so I did the same thing to her...I was really nervous...first time and all..."

He had to ask the question. "So what did she taste like?" he rasped.

She thought about this for a moment. "Like me...but different..."

Jack now noticed that her hand had drifted to her breast and was lightly stroking the erect nipple through her thin shirt. He let out a breath and tried to stay under control.

"I didn't really know what to do...so I did to her what I like to have done to me..."

His ears pricked up here – a little inside information tucked away just in case could always come in handy.

"It didn't take long and she was just about screaming the place down...I thought someone was going to call the cops." She laughed as she remembered the other girls rather vocal climax at her hands.

"And then the moment was over."

"Did it ever happen again?" he asked curious.

"A couple of times...when both of us needed it...we sort of just knew...we never actually really talked about it."

Then Gwen opened her eyes, this moment was over as well, the spell that had been over them broken. She looked at him and saw him watching her still – she blushed fiercely.

"I have to go," she said hurriedly as she stood and raced out of his office.

Jack heaved a deep trembling sigh as he watched her go. "Wow!" he said out loud. "That was...wow!" He heard the warning sirens of the cog door wail and then silence – and he looked down at the erection still threatening to pop stitches. Reaching into the pocket of his greatcoat where it hung on its rack next to where he still sat he pulled out the small tube he always kept there.

Groaning as he released himself he warmed the cool gel between his palms; and as he took his throbbing cock in his well practiced hand he had only one dilemma – what to think about? The nineteen year old Gwen with her friends head between her legs? Or this morning's Gwen with her own hands between her legs? Then another thought suddenly struck him, and he began to stroke himself from his thick base firmly up and over his already weeping tip – the thought of Gwen running into her flat and begging Rhys to fuck her and of him pounding into her not knowing that she only wanted it so badly because of what had just happened here.

Then with a few last desperate thrusts up into his fist, Jack felt the wet heat of his own cum on his belly and chest as it seeped through his light blue shirt and at the same time he saw the Gwen of his minds' eye coming with his name on her silent lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Lovely," Rhys smiled as he handed Gwen her toast and tea.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as she rubbed her eyes. "My hero."

"Ahhh," he squeaked as she rubbed his back.

"What's up with you?"

He gave her an amused look. "After last night it's a wonder you have to ask that," he replied. "Bloody hellfire woman...I didn't know what had gotten into you."

She smiled as she pulled him down to her for a kiss. "Well that would be you."

"I guess I did ask for that raincheck," he replied thoughtfully.

"You off to work already?" she asked as she noticed him dressed.

"Yep," he replied. "Aw Gwen I'm sorry...it'll all be over this time next week."

She kissed him with crummy toast lips. "Not like I can criticise on that front."

"I love you," he said suddenly serious.

"I love you too," she told him, that small knot always in her stomach, the stab in her heart.

Jack watched Gwen as she emptied the clip of her Sig into the Weevil shaped target – she was good – nearly as good as him – nearly. He felt a pride when he watched her at her work – the pride of a father almost as he'd been the one to teach her the skills she had honed so well. "Hmm...father won't work," he thought to himself as he watched her reload the gun. Neither would big brother or any other family member he decided as she positioned her lithe body to the target.

When she'd emptied the next clip he walked up to her. "Haven't seen you in here for a while."

She shrugged as she looked up at him. "Have to be ready for when I get that arse of yours in my sights tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Shut up!" she said, trying very hard not to smile at him.

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" he asked deadpan as a loud vibration came from her front pocket.

She pulled the phone out as it started to ring holding it up to him; she frowned when she looked at the number on the screen. "Hello Andy."

Jack heard an indistinguishable voice on the other end.

"You're sure?" she asked looking at Jack.

"Yes Andy," she replied. "Of course I'd rather know anyway."

A few more words from the phone.

"We're on our way, bye." She ended the call and turned to Jack. "Andy says they have a Weevil holed up in an old warehouse downtown."

"Sounds like we're up," said Jack as he turned towards the stairs.

The reflection of the blue strobing police lights bounced off the walls as they made their way across the top floor of the derelict building.

Jack stopped - his back to the wall as he listened for any signs of life – his Webley held in a two handed grip pointing to the ceiling.

Gwen stopped the instant he did – they were so used to hunting as a team by now they were completely in sync. She nodded her understanding as Jack indicated with hand signals he would follow the right landing and she was to follow the left. Her heart pounded in her chest as she moved to mirror Jacks movements.

"You have got to be kidding me," cried Gwen as they came upon the 'Weevils'.

Jack sighed as he looked down at the three teenagers drunk on the floor; he picked up a discarded Halloween mask and shook his head. "I think PC Andy needs a closer look at a real Weevil."

"He did the right thing Jack," she said defending her old partner.

He looked at her, then turned on his heel to retrace his steps through the building. He knew it was irrational but it always irritated him when Gwen took her old partners side over him – he was her partner now – she should always take his side – even when he was wrong. 'And that hardly ever happens,' he thought to himself as he walked out past the Officer in question and got in the SUV.

Gwen reappeared moments after Jack did. "False alarm Andy," she said to her friend. "Just a couple of kids gettin' pissed in Halloween masks."

"Oh...well then," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," she smiled placing a hand on his arm. "Better safe than sorry. I'll see you later."

"Well that was a bit of an anti-climax," Gwen sighed as they walked back into the Hub.

'So many possible responses to that,' Jack thought. "At least the burgers were good," he said instead referring to the quick bite they had at the cafe up the street on the way back.

"A change from pizza I guess," she agreed. "So..."

"So?"

She smiled at him pulling a clip from her desk drawer. "All loaded up and ready to go."

Jack laughed. "You certainly are keen tonight."

"It's my night Jack," she replied as she exchanged clips.

They stood at the mouth of the tunnels, adrenalin pumping.

"Bets?" he asked.

"You tell me something no one else knows..." she replied without looking at him.

"And if I win?" he asked.

She looked at him now a slight smile on her lips, then she stalked off down the tunnel.

Jack walked down the tunnel trailing his hand along the rough brick; his Webley tucked safely in its holster at his belt. He'd already decided to let her win tonight – she needed it more than he did; after all he did have an unfair advantage – three millennia of evolution tweaked the senses a little – plus he'd spent over a hundred years trolling these tunnels. He heard her before she saw him – he pulled his gun keeping his back to her.

'Yes!' Gwen thought. 'Got him!'

'Oh shit!' he thought as he braced himself. "Son of a bitch!" he roared as the bullet hit him square in the arse.

"Payback's a bitch," Gwen laughed as she walked up to him.

The retort crossed his mind – but he didn't say it.

She saw the look and laughed. "Go on," she prompted. "You can say it...and so are you!"

He laughed despite the pain in his arse. "Okay," he said raising his hands. "Can we call a truce on shooting each other?"

"So...you have a bet to pay up on," Gwen announced as she dropped into the chair at his desk.

Jack sat forward placing his elbows on his desk. "Well I'm not going to tell you I shagged my college roommate."

"I'd be more shocked if you said you didn't!" she laughed.

"Okay," he said as he looked her in the eye. "You asked for it."

Gwen started to get a little worried. 'I hope he's not going to gross me out,' she thought. She didn't think she could even imagine some of the things Jack had gotten up to over the course of his long life.

"I..." he paused for a moment. "I was going to be a priest."

She looked at him. She raised her eyebrows. "Well if you're not going to be serious about it..." She stopped talking and looked at him again. "Oh...so...what happened?"

He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. "The invasion, losing Gray and my Dad."

Gwen didn't talk – just listened.

"I remember thinking 'how could a God that's supposed to love us – let us die – let us suffer?'". He looked down to where his hands were clasped in his lap. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled. "So I wound up joining the Time Agency and discovered my real calling."

"Sex and more sex?" she enquired.

"Hey!" he protested – then he shrugged. "I really can't argue that point."

After a moment she rose from her chair and walked around the desk to him leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry Jack," she whispered in his ear. "And thank you."

He took her hand in his taking deep breaths trying to stem the flow of tears that wanted so badly to flow; he'd been thinking the last two nights of what to tell her – he had no problems thinking about it – but when he'd actually said the words out loud to another human being – it hit him harder than he realised it had the power to anymore.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked him softly.

He brought her hand to his lips. "Go home Gwen Cooper," he whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not doing any good Jack!" Gwen yelled as her bullets seemed to go straight through the – blobby looking – alien they were trying to apprehend.

"Get down!" Jack yelled to her.

She looked back at him. "Where the hell did you get that from?" she asked, referring to the grenade he was now holding.

He stopped as he was about to release the pin to show her a dazzling grin. "You really wanna know?"

"Just throw the bloody thing!" she yelled as she ran back past him to take shelter in a doorway.

Jack threw the grenade with deadly accuracy and Gwen heard him let out an almighty whoop as it hit its target.

She came out to stand next to him – but soon regretted it as she followed his eyes heavenward. "Oh SHIT!"

******************

"How was I supposed to know it was going to do that?" Jack complained as Gwen stomped past him up the steps to her desk.

"Look at me Jack!" she cried. "Do you know how much this jacket cost?"

"What about my coat?" he replied. "You can't get these anymore you know."

"Torchwood needs to start paying us a clothes allowance," she complained.

"Well to be fair...it's not every day that it starts raining Yakbar," he reasoned.

"I need a shower," she said looking down at herself.

"Ahh...well...yeah...we both do I guess...you go first," he stammered.

She gave him a bemused look. "There's like a dozen showers down there Jack."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I just thought maybe you might be a bit uncomfortable if we..."

"Oh grow up! We're not in high school," she teased. 'What the hell am I doing?' she thought.

The walls of the old Torchwood shower stalls went from floor to ceiling, the doors ending a few inches from the ground; the tops of the doors however came to about the height of Gwen's shoulders.

Jack was exceedingly aware of having a naked Gwen Cooper in the shower stall next to his; he tried not to imagine every move she made under the pounding hot water as he listened to the variations in the sounds of the running water.

Gwen only thought of her still black and blue arse cheek at times like these – when she accidentally ran her hands over it with either the soap or the towel – it still hurt like hell.

Jack heard the sharp intake of breath from the other stall. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Gwen's breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice so close while she was so completely naked. 'No more naked than he is right now,' her mind chipped in. 'You're not helping here,' she shot back at herself as she felt her stomach tighten at the thought.

"Gwen?" he tried again.

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked, worried she'd been hit by shrapnel from the grenade.

"Only if you count where my sadistic boss shot me in the arse!"

"That was days ago," he returned.

"Ah yeah," she replied acerbically. "It's now a lovely shade of purple! You should've seen Rhys' face when he saw it!"

"Well show me then," he challenged.

"What!?" she asked, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"I said show me," he repeated.

"I'm not showing you my arse Jack," she said with a trace of humour – and maybe something else – in her voice.

"We're both adults here Gwen," he reasoned.

"I'm not showing you my arse Jack!"

Jack moved to the door of his stall, his height allowing him to easily rest his arms over the top of it. "Would it help if I showed you mine?"

Gwen came to the door of her stall looking over to him. 'Oh God!' she thought as she saw him standing there, droplets hanging from his long lashes as water streamed down his biceps and down over his smooth chest.

Jack smiled at her as she stood there staring at him her mouth open; he knew what he looked like – he also knew what he looked like wet.

"Gwen?" he prompted.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out; she turned and dived back under the water, reaching out to turn the cold tap way up.

Jack had a bit of a chuckle to himself as he turned the water off; loosely wrapping a towel around his waist he left his shower to knock on the door of Gwen's.

She closed her eyes when she heard the knock on her door; taking a deep breath she turned back to look over the top. 'You have GOT to be kidding me!' her mind screamed out at the sight of him standing there, still wet, a towel wrapped – just – around his waist.

"I'll see you upstairs," he said folding his arms across his chest.

Of course this only made his arms and shoulders look more muscular, and shifted his hips in a rather amazing way. 'He'd only have to shake those hips a little, and that towel would be on the floor,' she thought as she felt the blush creep up her face. 'Get a grip Gwen!' she yelled at herself.

"Going casual tonight then I see," she finally said of his state of undress.

Smiling he looked down at himself. "Tried that once before a few years ago," he said canting his head to one side. "Couldn't get it past OH&S...too distracting to the other workers apparently."

She laughed. "Well you better go away then before I lose my head and slip on the soap or something."

He raised one eyebrow. "You dropped the soap?"

"Goodbye Jack..."

Jack turned and walked towards the door of the shower room to go back up to his own room to dress. She'd turned away from him before he had left, but he knew that she'd turned back to watch him as he made his exit; just as he reached the door he grabbed the front of his towel and yanked, pulling it free of his body, giving anyone that happened to be watching a rather spectacular view of his retreating behind.

"So..." Jack said as they finished dinner. "Are we training tonight?"

Gwen looked as if she were considering the idea; in truth she'd been looking forward to it all day and had no intention of leaving for the night until they'd had what was turning out to be their daily training session. "I dunno," she replied trying to sound casual. "We did go out hunting today."

Jack nodded his agreement.

"But no sense wasting the extra time I'm able to spend here while Rhys is stuck at work," she added quickly in case he was about to veto the training for tonight.

He didn't even have to say it this time as he looked at her. "If I win," she said to him. "You tell me your most embarrassing moment."

"Okay," he agreed. "And if I win," a smile spread across his face. "You show me your ass."

"Feeling a little short changed on that one," she complained.

He grinned at her as he reached for his belt buckle. "You know you don't have to win anything for me to show you mine."

"Yeah okay," she said placing a hand over his to stop his progress – after all she'd already seen it. 'And like you wouldn't jump at the chance to see it again,' her traitorous mind chided.

Gwen was having a ball tonight running around the tunnels, she could hear him behind her but she didn't care – truthfully she didn't care if she lost tonight – she liked her body and she was damn proud of her arse. She smiled as she thought of the look that would be on Jack's face as she dropped her pants to show him first-hand what he wasn't getting.

Jack's heart beat faster, blood coursing through his taut body as he closed in on her. 'She wants me to catch her,' he thought, as he followed her less than stealthful progress through the tunnels. He could feel the stirring in his pants at the thought. "Jesus!" he muttered. "What the hell am I gonna be like if she does show me her ass!" He shook his head at the image of himself acting like a horny school boy peeping at the girls in the locker room.

"Yeah I know," she said as they walked into Jack's office. "Time to pay up."

He swung around to look at her his eyes widening as he realised she was already unbuttoning her jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay – so here's the end everyone's been waiting for at least I didn't make you wait too long...

Warnings: there's no R rating here on ff – but there really should be anyway I'm putting my own R rating here. So if you don't want to see what happens in the very NC 17+ adult ending – go no further. Warnings for sex and language.

"Oh...ah..." he stammered, looking away for a second.

She looked up at him. "Are you blushing?"

He wasn't sure what had made her so bold tonight, it had caught him off-guard for a second, but only a second. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and inclined his head, signalling for her to continue, his face now impassive.

She moved past him to stand facing his desk. Lowering her zipper, she brought her hands around to the band of her jeans, then leaning forward slightly, she ever so slowly began to push them down.

Jack shifted, his breathing getting deeper, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her. Her hips moved slowly from side to side as she inched her jeans down.

Gwen felt liberated, and incredibly turned on as she stood there, feeling his gaze burning into her. A jolt of pure desire shot through her, on hearing the choked sound he made as she moved to lean her hands on his desk.

"That's quite a bruise," he finally managed...barely.

"It's more than a bruise," she replied, her voice sounding huskier than he'd ever heard it. "It's all swollen..."

"It looks...okay to me."

"Well," she said as she shifted slightly to push her hips backwards towards him. "It's something you can only really_ feel_...you know...compare it to the other side."

"Oh...so...you think I should..." he breathed, his heart hammering.

"Just, you know...so you realise the full extent of the pain you caused..."

With that, he slowly moved towards her, his cock so hard now that moving slowly was all he could manage.

Gwen could feel him at her back, he wasn't touching her, but she sensed he was close, and her body ached for him.

Jack stopped inches from her and lifted his hand, holding it close enough to feel the heat radiating from her skin. He looked up to take in the sight of her, practically bent over his desk. Without warning she moved, bringing him suddenly into contact with her.

She couldn't help the sigh that left her at the feel of his hand on her bare skin. "Touch me Jack," Gwen ordered.

"Gwen," he breathed.

"Please,"

He looked back down to his hand, where it now rested on her, and brought his other hand up to caress her; he felt like a man standing on the edge of an abyss, and he wanted nothing more than to jump, to lose himself in her as he knew he so easily could.

"Tell me where it hurts," Jack whispered in her ear, as he bent over her.

"There..." she moaned as his hands started to move.

"Here?" he asked.

"Mmm..."

He dropped to his knees behind her, and watched as his tanned hands moved on her silky white skin.

"What about here?" he asked, as he brought his lips to caress her now.

"Oh God Jack," she moaned as she felt his lips on her.

"God has nothing to do with it..." he replied softly as he continued to plant light kisses on her heated skin. He slid his hands up to grasp the band of her pants where they were positioned just below the line of her bum. He posed a silent enquiry as he tugged lightly at them.

"Yes," Gwen answered.

Jack pulled her jeans the rest of the way down. He groaned at the sight of her – half naked, knee high boots, leaning over his desk. He pushed her gently forward so she was now bent over his desk braced on her elbows.

She could feel his warm breath on her exposed skin and it was all she could do to stay upright.

Jack ran his hands slowly, firmly up her toned thighs; now that he'd repositioned her it only took the slightest movement on his part to open her up to him. The scent and sight of her arousal made his cock jump. _How am I supposed to control myself here?_

She couldn't believe the sounds that left her as he touched her. She felt his lips on her again.

Jack placed his lips on the insides of her thighs, his face centimetres from her. There'd be time for hours of teasing later, he knew they both needed this, they'd been heading for this for two years, and now the time had come. He ran a finger along her and she moaned for him; his fingers trailed back down rubbing against her throbbing clit.

She groaned as she pushed back against him.

Gently, he edged her thighs apart, sliding a finger into her.

"Fuck!" she cried, as she felt his tongue on her.

"Oh you taste so fucking good..." he growled from between her legs.

Gwen reached her hands forward, gripping the edge of his desk as his fingers plunged into her.

As she started to push back onto him Jack added a third finger increasing his pace a little; he reluctantly took his tongue away from her to put his own thumb into his mouth before pressing it to her tight ass. He was rewarded with a deep moan from Gwen as she pushed back against him even more. "Good girl," he rasped. "Or maybe you're a bad girl."

"I'm whatever you want me to be Jack," she moaned, as he hooked his fingers slightly.

Jack moved to run his tongue firmly over her clit again before sucking her into his mouth.

Gwen didn't recognise the sound that seemed to come from her, as her orgasm crashed over her.

Jack stood and ran his hands over her lightly, watching as she shuddered through her climax on top of his desk. When she began to stir he helped her stand up then turned her to face him.

They faced each other, not quite sure what to say, it had seemed somehow unreal a moment ago – but now they were able to look each other in the eye reality came crashing in hard – they were Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper and they had just well and truly crossed a line.

Gwen wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to taste herself on him. She knew she should kiss him, this was the twenty-first century after all; but where he made her feel like she could do anything when they were Torchwood – now they were just Jack and Gwen he made her feel like – how did that song go? 'You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blonde in a centrefold, the girl next door.' And she loved it. She wanted to be dominated by this man, by the one man she knew truly could.

Jack wasn't letting this go, he wasn't letting her go; he reached out a hand to touch her cheek and brought his lips to hers. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened up for him just as willingly as she had minutes ago; he let his hand drop to her hip as he pushed her back against his desk.

Gwen groaned as she felt his hardness press into her stomach; she pushed his braces off his shoulders and moved her hands to unfasten his pants pushing them to the ground. She was desperate to feel his bare skin on hers, ripping open his dark blue shirt as she heard the buttons of hers hit the ground.

He moved to step out of his pants as Gwen pulled his t-shirt up over his head.

"You don't know how many times I've imagined doing this," she whispered, as she watched her hands travel over his naked chest.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Probably about half as many times as I have," he replied as he kicked off his boots and socks – he hated having sex in his socks.

Gwen let her hands move around his back to slide down under the band of his boxers to clutch his hard arse; she smiled when she heard the groan that accompanied this movement.

Jack growled as he pushed his boxers down, freeing himself to the cool air of the Hub; he pushed her back further so that she was half sitting on his desk and brought himself to her entrance.

"Stop," she breathed.

"What!?" he asked, not sure his hazed mind had actually heard correctly.

"I said stop Jack..."

He stared at her, he couldn't believe it! Of course he would stop if she wanted to – it'd be incredibly difficult – but he knew he could.

"I want to taste you," she whispered, as she looked down at him, taking him in her hand.

_Oh thank Christ!_

Gwen moved off his desk and turned them around, so Jack was now leaned against it.

Jack watched as she dropped to her knees in front of him; she looked up at him never taking those big eyes from his as she wrapped her small hand around him. He let out a breath as her tongue slipped across her lips. He gripped the side of his desk as that tongue slowly ran up the underside of his weeping tip. He swallowed hard as he watched her roll her tongue around his head, and as her lips closed over him he reached down to grab her shoulders.

"Gwen...I can't..."

"But..."

"Gwen..." he growled, reaching down to pull her up, swinging her around all in one fluid motion.

Her eyes bored into his, heavy lidded with desire.

Jack hesitated only a moment, before he pushed her back to the desk again bringing himself to her; he ran the tip of his throbbing cock along her wet folds and relished the sight and sound of her squirming under him – begging him now to fuck her. Jack could stand it no longer, as he plunged himself into her, causing her to cry out.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ," Gwen screamed.

"Shit Gwen...I'm sorry," Jack exclaimed. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes..." she breathed. "But it was definitely a good hurt." She smiled at him as she started to move under him.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding Jack started to move. He let his eyes rake over her, reaching out to rip off her bra, the only item of clothing between them.

Gwen loved that he was being forceful with her, she was a strong woman, she craved a strong man to love her. As he moved inside her – that same song came to her mind. 'You make me feel like the Amazon's runnin' between my thighs...' _God did they write that song for him?_ she wondered.

He leant down taking her mouth again, he felt her moan under his mouth and he pushed harder. He stood up again grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him as he thrust into her. Jack reached out to roughly massage her breasts, but was careful to be gentle when he rolled her hard nipples between his fingers.

"You want this Gwen Cooper?" he growled.

"Yes!" she nearly screamed her reply.

"Open your eyes and look at me when I'm fucking you Gwen," Jack admonished.

She did as he told her, and the feeling deep within her spiralled out of control. He was so beautiful.

Jack leant over her to capture her mouth once again. Then he brought his lips to her ear. "Do you like me talking to you?"

"Yes," she replied softly.

"So you want me to talk dirty to you while I'm fucking you?"

"Yes," she gasped. It turned her on no end.

"Come for me Gwen," he uttered, for the second time that night.

She watched his face as he begged her to come, feeling his hand slipping down between them. When he rotated his hips slightly so that he hit that spot with each thrust she was lost, releasing the pent up energy within her as she cried out in ecstasy.

Jack was able to watch her face this time as she came for him. And with the sound of his name on her lips, that were not silent tonight, he spilled himself into her, thrusting as deeply as he could.

He had picked her up and carried her over to the lounge where they now lay – Gwen positioned between his legs resting back against his chest as he ran a hand through her hair.

He heard her sigh deeply, hoping it was a sigh of content and not regret. He placed a kiss to her temple. "Talk to me," he whispered in her ear.

She placed a hand over his where he was rubbing slow circles on her stomach, and on occasion up over her breasts. "What do you want me to say Jack?"

"Tell me what you're thinking," he replied.

"Honestly...I'm trying not to think at all right now," she replied. "It's just too damn hard. I want to enjoy now while it lasts."

He pulled her tighter against him as he saw her check her watch. "How can I share you with him?"

"I love him Jack," she said softly.

It cut him to hear it. "But you're here with me," he reminded her.

"I love you too," she whispered, healing the wound a little.

He felt her start to shift and he held her fast. "Don't leave me tonight," he pleaded.

She managed to turn in his embrace. Reaching out a hand to cup his cheek she smiled. "I have to."

"Gwen...please..."

"I'm only going to pee," she said with a smile. "Tonight I'm yours Jack...only yours."

"And tomorrow?" he asked, as he watched her walk towards the door.

She shrugged. "We'll have to let tomorrow sort itself out."


End file.
